Avatar: The Last Writer Drabbles
by FireAndIce123
Summary: All my drabble entries for the writing competition 'Avatar: The Last Writer.'
1. Lipstick

**A/N**

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 1**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Asami/Korra**

 **Word count: 535**

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Korra asked, looking slightly confused at the pile of products Asami had placed on the table.

'Don't back down now!' Asami said. 'It's a great idea. Mako will love it.'

Korra blushed. 'I hope so,' she mumbled. It should've felt strange to talk with Asami about this, seeing as she was Mako's ex. It wasn't. Korra had to admit that she enjoyed having Asami as her friend.

'Sit still, I'm going to start,' Asami said.

Korra didn't move, until Asami plucked the first hair. 'Ouch!' she said, feeling the need to rub her eyebrow.

'Avatar Korra, Pro Bending hero and saviour of the world, but afraid of the plucking of eyebrows,' Asami mused.

Korra rolled her eyes. She made sure not to flinch as Asami continued her work. She had the impression that she had no eyebrows left, but she was sure Asami knew what she was doing.

Unless she wanted her to look ridiculous... But Asami would never do that. Korra imagined what she would look like without eyebrows. It wouldn't be flattering, that was for sure.

Asami combed her eyebrows. She didn't speak as she applied something cold on Korra's skin with wiping motions.

'I need to clean your skin before applying anything,' she explained when she saw Korra's confused look.

'I trust you,' Korra simply stated.

Asami smiled. Korra didn't know all the products she mentioned, so instead she focused on the brushed. She started wit ha small brush, applying only small amounts. A bigger brush that felt liek a sponge, to cover her whole fae with something. An ever bigger brush, to apply some sort of powder. Korra felt as if she was being covered with war paint.

'You know what colour lipstick you want?'

Korra had never worn lipstick before. 'What do you think?'

'I think a darker shade will look nice on you. Darker pink, or darker red… maybe even brown, but I'm not sure about that one.'

'Red's nice.'

'I'll keep your eye make-up simple then.'

A very small brush was used to apply some grey eyeshadow. 'Don't move,' Asami said as first applied eyeliner and then mascara.

'Blink slowly. Slowly…. Slower. Like this.'

Korra followed Asami's exemple. 'You look beautiful,' Asami said. 'You always do, but…' She smiled. 'I'll apply your lipstick. If you want I an do your hair as well.'

'I'd love that.'

Korra couldn't see herself in the mirror. Asami let down her hair and started brushing it.

'If I hurt you, you must say it,' she said.

'I'll be fine.'

There were quite some knots in Korra's hair, but Asami removed them skilfully. 'Shall I put it up… or braid it? Or you could wear it down.'

'What do you think would be the best?'

Asami hesitated. 'Half-up, half-down is always pretty.'

Korra relaxed as while Asami did her hair. Some of the tension – Amman, Airbending, being the Avater – left her body.

'You look gorgeous,' Asami said. 'Wait.'

She grabbed a mirror and showed Korra her reflection.

'Wow,' Korra said. 'I can barely recognize myself. But in a good way!'

Asami smiled. 'I can teach you,' she offered. 'Not right now, but another time?'

Korra smiled. 'Sounds perfect.'


	2. Sokkla: Paintings on the wall

**Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 1 (Betrayal)**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Paintings on the wall**

 **Word count: 264**

* * *

 **Paintings on the wall**

Sokka frowned in concentration as he stared at his blank canvas. He tried to imagine the picture he was about to paint, but he couldn't come up with anything.

'What are you doing?' Azula asked him.

'What does it look like?' Sokka responded. Azula raised one eyebrow.

'It looks like your painting, but it also kind of looks like your eyebrows want to hold hands.'

Sokka couldn't stop himself from snorting.

'Don't look so worried,' Azula said. 'You'll have plenty of time. The wedding is in 3 months, remember?'

'Yeah,' Sokka said, looking at his blank canvas. 'But I want to give them something special.'

'You will,' Azula said. 'And you know Aang - he'll be happy with whatever you give her. Your sister on the other hand…'

She smirked.

'Yes, Katara is a little picky,' Sokka admitted.

'I'm sure you'll make something great,' Azula said. 'Look at all the great things you have already made. All the walls are filled with them.'

Sokka smiled. 'I might be able to make one for our wedding as well,' he teased.

'I'm afraid I didn't get an invitation to that one,' Azula said. 'But that's okay. I don't like weddings anyway.'

Sokka smiled. 'I need inspiration,' he said. 'You think you can help me?'

Azula looked at him sceptically.

'It has been a few weeks since I have painted you,' Sokka said. Even though Azula sighed, she loved being painted by him.

'Fine,' she said. 'I guess Aang and Katara will be really happy to have a painting of me.'

She smiled at Sokka.

'Who wouldn't?'


	3. Alone (Katara)

**Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 2**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Spirit (word)**

 **Word count: 193**

* * *

Katara was used to feeling cold. She didn't mind it at all – or she didn't used to, at least. Now it remembered her of the things she had lost. It reminded her of happier times, snuggling with Aang as it frooze outside or of snowfights with the entire family. And it reminded her of the gaping hole Aang had left inside of her when he died.

Katara carefully walked towards the statue. Aang still seemed so young here. She thought of their lives, together. It was crazy to think of how they met, as children. How they grew to love each other and how they spend the majority of their lives together.

Until he died.

Katara knelt down, looking up at the statue of the man she loved. 'You probably think I'm crazy for visiting you again,' she said. 'But I can't stop thinking about our last winter together. If only I had known…'

She suddenly turned her head. 'Aang?' she asked softly, feeling his presence. She tried to see him, but she couldn't. Had she sensed his spirit? Had he been here, with her?

Katara looked for Aang, but she couldn't find him.


End file.
